


We Will Be Friends

by cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus/pseuds/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Helena first meet in Felix's loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Be Friends

Tony strutted his way down the street, duffel bag swung over his shoulder, cocky grin on his face as he imagined Felix’s reaction to his sudden reappearance. Tony hadn’t bothered to call before showing up back in town, but he wasn’t too worried about convincing Felix to let him crash for a few days. He was sure he could convince Felix to do more than just host, and the thought of this brought even more swagger to his step.

When he got to Felix’s loft, Tony knocked on the door and then leaned casually against the wall, ready for the flustered surprise that was about to greet him. When the door opened, however, he was met by a version of his own face, surrounded by crazy blonde hair, staring blankly at him. It was Tony who was shocked as he took in only the second clone he had ever seen in the flesh.

"You are sestra?" She said in a thick Eastern European accent, still surprisingly emotionless.

"I’m no sister," Tony replied, pulling himself together and smiling. "The name is Tony."

"I am Helena," she said, still staring intensely. "You are brother-sestra then?"

"Uh, sure," Tony squinted, slightly confused. "We’ll go with that." He chuckled, and Helena stepped aside, watching closely as Tony entered the loft, threw his bag aside, and sat down on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table.

"You seemed surprised when you saw my face. Did you not know about the experiment?" Helena asked, still standing by the door, taking in every detail of Tony.

"Nah, I knew," Tony said, putting a cigarette between his lips and lighting it. "I just wasn’t expecting to be greeted by Goldilocks, that’s all."

"What is Goldilocks?" Helena replied, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Never mind," Tony chuckled. "So how long have you know about the whole clone thing?"

Helena stared for a moment. “Tomas told me back in Europe after he took me from the convent. He told me I was the original and I must eliminate the unnatural and unholy copies. So I killed all of the targets in Europe before coming here to kill the rest. But Sarah stopped me and saved me because we are family.”

Tony stared at Helena, jaw dropped, cigarette burning forgotten in his hand. Helena took no notice of his expression as she wandered aimlessly into the kitchen.

Tony gathered himself together, put his cigarette out in an ashtray on the table, and followed Helena to the kitchen, where she was elbow deep in a bag of potato chips.

"So let me get this straight," Tony said leaning up against the wall, "you were killing us all off, but now you’re part of the club?" He grabbed an apple and tossed it from one hand to the other. "Alright that’s cool. Trained assassin clone. You’ll have to teach me some of your moves."

Helena didn’t respond, but continued to chew loudly with her mouth open. Tony smiled at the animalistic way Helena attacked the potato chips. It was hard for him to believe that someone this feral, yet angelic and innocent had successfully hunted and killed his fellow clones across Europe.

"You’re quite a complicated person, Blondie," Tony said as he placed the apple back on the table. "I dig it."

"You are not afraid of me," Helena said with a mouthful of chips. "We will be friends brother-sestra."

Tony smiled widely, and Helena returned it with a softening of her expression. Tony could see the happiness in Helena’s eyes as the corners of her mouth turned up in a timid smile. Helena extended the bag of chips out to Tony, and he chuckled as he took a handful. Helena’s smiled widened and she joined in his laughter, as they finished off the chips together.


End file.
